Sparro McGraw, Ace Attorney: Law and Order
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: Sparro McGraw is a new recruit to the Wright Anything Agency with a mysterious past, one that involves both Athena Cykes and the UR-1 incident. Join Sparro as he cracks cases and Demons alike with his assistants Hatsune Miku and his Magmortar, Blaster, while he searches for his master. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Turnabout XYZ

**Sparro McGraw, Ace Attorney: **

**Law and Order**

**Episode 1: Turnabout XYZ**

**Opening**

_**AUGUST 24**__**TH**__** 10:27AM  
WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY  
PHOENIX WRIGHT'S OFFICE**_

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* *Ring-*

"Hello, this is the Wright Anything Agency. Phoenix Wright Speaking. Ah, so you have finally arrived! You're waiting at the airport? All right. I'll ask one of my co-workers to come and get you. All right, I'll see you soon." *Click* Phoenix Wright placed the phone of his desk back on its stand. Sighing as the warmth of the sun's rays shone through his window, a polite knock sounded on the office door. "Come in!"

"Mr. Wright, you called?" Standing in front of Phoenix was one of his trusted co-workers; Apollo Justice. Phoenix knew that Apollo would be disappointed that he wasn't assigning him an actual case but he needed someone to pick up the new arrival.

"Apollo, I'm sorry to say that this is not an actual case I am assigning you…" Apollo groaned in disappointment with his two spikes on his head drooping. "…but I am sure you would like to be the first to meet our new employee."

Apollo's face showed a quizzical expression followed by his spikes returning to their former glory. "New employee? When did you meet?" Phoenix shook his head.

"A while ago, but this young man is special. He has an ability that could change the tides in court. He can see the demons in a person's heart. Unfortunately I don't have the time to pick him up from the airport myself so I was wondering if you could drive there and help him with his bags. Oh and take Trucy with you. She has been playing too much of that Pokemon X or whatever it is."

To only prove his point, Trucy shouted out in defeat from her room. "NOOOO! MY LUCARIO! YOU WILL PAY YOU INFERIOR TRAINER!" Apollo face-palmed at the sound.

"I never should have pitched in for that 2DS with Athena for her Christmas present. I'll get her to come Mr. Wright, don't worry. Anything that I should look for to recognize the trainee?" Phoenix stroked his chin in thought and suddenly clicked his fingers.

"He will have a very strange partner. Trucy will recognize what is so strange about him so she should be able to tell you. You'd best get going. He is picking up his bags up now." Apollo nodded and did a mock salute

"I won't let you down Mr. Wright!" Apollo strolled out of the head office of the Wright Anything Agency and turned to head to Trucy's room. 'Well today will certainly be interesting. Wonder how this strange power of his works. Seeing the Demons in people's hearts? What did Mr. Wright mean by that anyway? How does one have a demon in their heart in the first place?'

"Hey Apollo." Athena Cykes walked out of the Printer room with a smile on her face holding a piece of paper. "What did the boss want to see you for?"

"Apparently we are getting a new partner. He's too busy to get him so he asked me to do it for him."

"Why do you look so depressed then? Meeting new people is exciting!" Apollo groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"I have to find a way to get Trucy off her 2DS and take her with me." Athena showed a depressed look as well.

"Yeah that's a one to one hundred chance you've got there… Maybe tell her you'll go to the game stores or something… I've got it!" Athena showed Apollo the paper in her hand. It showed a picture of the two new legendary Pokemon; Xerneas and Yveltal and the emblem of the local mall. "There will be a Pokemon X and Y tournament going on at the mall! Get her to register for tomorrow's competition! I was going to give it to her later anyway."

**Tournament Flyer added to the Court Record**

**A Flyer picturing the two legendary Pokemon; Xerneas the X Pokemon and Yveltal the Y Pokemon. It advertises a tournament for Pokemon Trainers in the area. The Grand Prize appears to be a Shiny Zygarde, the Z pokemon. The Poster Describes a TCG tournament will take place January 28****th**** at 11 AM**

"Thanks Athena. I'll see what I can do. I hope the Trainee won't mind…" Apollo walked over to the room of Mr. Wright's adopted Daughter and prepared to be bombarded with excuses why she couldn't go. Slowly opening the door to the room he saw Trucy with her 2DS in hand, Ear phones plugged in and most likely talking to an opponent online.

"…Seriously though, your cousin has a Ditto friend Safari? Can I have his friend code? No? All right…" Trucy looks at Apollo as he walks into her room while touching icons on her touchscreen. "Sorry I've got to go. Nice talking to you Sparro."

Turning off her 2DS, She placed her hat back on and took an earphone out of her ear. "Hey Polly, what's up?"

"Well, your dad said that he had a special guest coming from the airport and he wants us to pick him up. But before you complain…" Apollo pulls out the flyer and shows it to Trucy who inspects it happily. "Athena thought I should take you to sign up for the Tournament tomorrow. I'll tell your Dad later."

Trucy went up and hugged Apollo still holding the Flyer. "Thanks a lot Polly! I have the perfect team for the job!" Quickly putting the 2DS back in its case and tapping it with her magic wand, making poof into thin air, she put her shoes on and walked out the door with an Apollo who was obviously questioning how easy that was.

"Come on Polly! We better hurry! What will the guest look like?" Trucy asked almost running out the door.

"Well, Mr. Wright didn't give us a description but he said that the Trainee's partner will be strange. He also said that you would recognize what's so strange about it." Trucy hopped into Apollo's car and nodded at the statement.

"All right! I'll just look out for something strange. To the airport Chauffer!"

'This is going to be a long day…'

_**AUGUST 24**__**TH**__** 11:00AM  
INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT  
ARRIVALS GATE 4**_

The Duo arrived at the airport after a short trip and were waiting patiently waiting for the trainee. Trucy was looking out for the strange partner… and apparently that is done by playing her 2DS… "I thought you were on lookout?"

"Come on Polly! It's so boring!" Suddenly a trainer with a red fedora appeared on her touchscreen. "Wait a minute… Why is my friend Sparro online? I don't have internet on…"

"Well I don't know but have you seen with the guy with the fire suit on?" Apollo said motioning to a big flame creature following a teenager with a black coat on. The boy was playing his 3DS XL while carrying two sports bags slung over his shoulders and a back pack on his back. "I wonder who would wear that on an airplane?"

"THAT'S IT!" Trucy shouted to Apollo who fell backwards on his seat… well would have if the man in the flame suit hadn't stopped the chair falling.

"Mag…" The suited man lifted the chair back up for Apollo who was sweating from the intense heat emanating from the suit. "Magmortar."

"T-Thanks…" The Fire suited man turned around and walked up to the coated teen who was standing beside the table.

"Good job bud. Hi, my name is Sparro, Sparro McGraw. This here's my pal Magmortar but I call him Blaster." Trucy put a hand to her mouth in surprise as she put the pieces together, recognizing the teen in front of the two. Closing his 3DS, he brushed a hand across his spiked blonde hair, bending to the right while readjusting his glasses. He had a pair of Green Mixr Beats headphones around his neck which were adjusted by a gloved right hand. "Do you happen to know a Phoenix Wright?"

"It's you! Sparro! It's me Trucy! And that's Blaster! The one that always losses to my Archeops!" Blaster's eyes widened in realization but Sparro had a frown with a furrowed brow that could rival Edgeworth's.

"Hey now, Blaster doesn't lose to anyone!" Blaster begun tugging at Sparro's sleeve while muttering something to its trainer in its language. "Wait? What?! You mean this is the Trucy that _DOES _come par with us?! Well! That's Freakin' Brilliant!"

Trucy stood up from the table and walked up to Sparro with a happy expression. "Polly, allow me to introduce my friend Sparro! I have been battling him online for quite some time now! Sparro, this is my brother Apollo Justice, He works for my Daddy!"

"Nice to meet you Apollo! Sparro McGraw, soon-to-be lawyer and current DJ." Sparro shook the lawyer's hand in which the action was returned. "So, do you know a Phoenix Wright? I was told he was sending a welcoming committee for me."

"We are that welcoming committee. Good to have you aboard!" Apollo said as he took one of Sparro's bags. "I'm guessing that Blaster here is your partner. How's it going! I'm Apollo Justice!"

"Magmortar." Blaster made his clawed hand appear from his Arm Cannons to shake Apollo's own. Apollo lead the way to the car with the others following behind. Struggling with the bag he put it on the floor to get his keys when he noticed that it clanged like metal hitting metal.

"Geez, what are in these bags?" Apollo looked back at Sparro who was having no trouble what so ever. "There's gotta be more than just clothes in here!"

"Whoops, gave you the heavy bag. Here I'll put in the boot." Sparro lifted the bag up with ease. And placed it in the boot of the car which was opened by Blaster. He placed the lighter bag next to the heavier one and hopped in to the car with the lawyer and Magician. He grabbed a small red and white ball from his belt and pressed the button which in a flash of red light, sucked Blaster in completely.

Apollo looked at the small ball and prodded it with his finger. How could such a tiny contraption contain such a large creature? He ended up in some kind of staring contest with the ball when he eventually gave up and looked at Sparro. "What the…?!"

"Don't worry Polly! I can see why Daddy said I would recognize what was strange about his partner! Blaster is from Pokemon! The game I have been playing lately." Trucy said to Apollo who thought; 'Playing? More like obsessing over…'

"Well he didn't take it as strangely as I thought Truce." Sparro said from the backseat.

"Well DJ, in Daddy's line of work… let's say you need to wake up pretty early in the morning to surprise us."

'Truce? DJ? When did they start nicknaming each other? Is there something going on here?' Apollo thought while starting the engine of the car. "Hope you don't mind Sparro, but I promised Trucy over here that I would take her to sign up at the mall for the tournament tomorrow.

"Yeah! I almost forgot! _ALMOST_ Polly…" Apollo frowned.

"Just when I thought I got away with it too…"

"So what's the tourney about?" Trucy turned to look at Sparro and showed him the flyer.

"Well, if you must know, The Mall is holding a Pokemon X and Y tournament tomorrow morning! Oh I know! You should sign up too DJ!"

"That's strange…" Trucy looked at Sparro while Apollo took a quick glance at the boy.

"What's strange?"

"The Poster says the tournament is a TCG tournament… Maybe it's a typo? We'll find out when we get there anyway." Trucy took the Flyer from Sparro while studying the writing.

"So it does… must be a typo." Trucy turned back to face the front of the car and saw the mall insight. Outside was an electronic billboard playing the advertisement for the Pokemon and X and Y games. "If that doesn't scream 'Video Game Tournament', then I'm not a magician."

_**AUGUST 24**__**TH**__**11:19AM  
MALL LA'GRANDE  
1**__**ST**__** FLOOR**_

The Trio walked out of the car and Sparro had to keep his jaw from dropping at the size of the mall. In the light, it seemed the very building itself glowed and its occupants on the inside were vibrant colors that seemed to reflect how friendly the place seemed. As they walked inside the great architectural achievement, his eyes wondered over to a poster of Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde. While letting Blaster out of his Pokebll, Sparro noticed that lined in front of what appeared to be an electric billboard with a table in front of it, were around 30 kids all with 3DS, 2DS or 3DS XL in hand and being organized by a teen in a Pikachu onesie. Sparro and Trucy ran over to the line and Apollo followed behind telling the 2 to wait up. It took about 2 minutes to get to the front of the line and the 2 signed in their teams and the teen in the onesie told Sparro to complement on the 'flame suit' Blaster was wearing. "Haha! I will!"

Sparro and Trucy were laughing as they walked over to Apollo and Blaster when they were interrupted by a mocking; "Well, well. If it's isn't Little Miss Nobody."

Sparro turned around and Trucy faced the figure with a glare. "And who is this? The next person you'll turn to for comfort? Have you lost another father already? Did he disappear like one of your Magic Tricks?"

"And just who do you think you are?" Apollo walked up behind the two friends and placed a hand on Trucy's shoulder. "And what did you just say to Trucy?"

"I said she's a little magician who doesn't have a Daddy. Boo hoo." The Teen said in a mock voice. On closer inspection, Sparro could see he was wearing a leather jacket, a green shirt, leather boots, denim jeans and he had a green Mohawk.

"I feel like it's a good idea to punch you in the face. Is that wrong?" Sparro said matter of factly.

"Do you know who I am punk? I could smash your face in if I wanted to!" Sparro merely shook his head in an unamused fashion.

"And by the time you could do that, you would be hanging from the light post outside by your own intestines with a knife through your throat. I really hope you'll rethink bullying my friend."

The teen glared at Sparro who did the same until the green haired one of the two spoke up. "I saw you were signing up for the tournament for tomorrow, we should leave this until then when I crush you with my perfect team!"

Sparro shot a mocking smirk towards the teen who glared harder at the blonde DJ. "I would like to see you get past my 1st Pokemon." Just then Blaster walked out of a grill store with a big bag of coal and Sparro's wallet. "Blaster?! Give me my wallet!"

"Nice costume! Except for the fact it sucks! HAHA!" Blaster did not like the boy's comment and let his opinion be known by setting said green lover's pants on fire. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The Four friends laughed as the teen ran off to the toilets trying to put out the fire on his pants. After everyone had calmed down Sparro still had a smirk on his face as he turned to face Trucy. "Who was that guy? He was fun to mess with."

Trucy's smile instantly faded at the question and almost visibly cringed. Sparro's smirk retracted into a look of worry. "Oh. Sorry if I brought up something bad."

"No, No! It's okay! His name is Pence Steven. He's been bullying me ever since I started going to High School. He just makes me really depressed sometimes y'know?"

Apollo looked down at his half-sister and patted her gently on the back. "I know how you feel Trucy. When I was in the Orphanage, I was bullied sometimes as well. There was the time when I gained my fear of heights… Have you been bullied at all Sparro?"

Apollo swore he could have seen Sparro's eyes turn purple for a few seconds but they were back to their blue state when Sparro looked up. "I practically didn't exist for seven whole years… but I won't worry you about my past. It's not important anyway. What is important that we get to Phoenix before Christmas comes! And Blaster? GIVE MY WALLET BACK!"

After Sparro's Wallet was handed back to him and Blaster was returned to his pokeball, the trio drove off to the Wright Anything Agency.

_**AUGUST 24**__**TH**__** 11:34AM  
WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY  
FRONT LOBBY**_

As they walked through the door, the trio were greeted by a certain yellow clad red head. "Welcome back! Is the new guy with you?"

As if on cue, Sparro released Blaster and handed him his previously purchased bag of coal which was quickly being snacked on. "Yeah, I'm right here. Sparro McGraw, at your service."

"Hmm… Do I know you from somewhere?" Sparro's eyes once again flickered to purple.

"Hmm… I don't think so." Apollo's bracelet reacted, violently clenching his wrist.

"OH GOD!" Apollo almost fell out of the door but was saved by Blaster who quickly grabbed his arm. "Thanks Blaster."

"Mag." Trucy looked at Apollo with worry and helped Blaster stand him up.

"Are you okay Polly? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine. I just closed the door on my arm. That's all." Trucy could tell Apollo was lying and he winked to show that he was. Trucy nodded just as Phoenix walked in.

"Ah, Sparro! Good to finally meet you in person!" Sparro shook hands with the ace attorney and Blaster greeted him with a flamethrower to the face. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't worry Phoenix, that's his way of saying he's glad to meet you!" Phoenix puffed smoke out of his mouth in a rather comical fashion and fell to the ground. After handing Phoenix a cloth to wipe the soot off of his face, Sparro helped the attorney up. Phoenix pulled out a small golden badge with a pair of scales on it to Sparro.

"That's the Attorney's Badge that was sent here for you."

**Sparro's Attorney Badge added to the Court Record**

**My Badge given to me by Phoenix. It was sent to him after I beat the Bar Exam overseas. Symbolizes that I am a Defense Attorney. I'm not leaving home without this from now on.**

"Thanks Phoenix, I'll wear it with pride!" Phoenix chuckled as Sparro placed the badge in his pocket. Phoenix placed his hand on the other young man's back as he gave him the grand (really small) tour of the Wright Anything Agency and his current sleeping quarters which happened to be a fold out bed. Sparro announced that he was going to change into some better clothes for the job and went into the bathroom. As everyone resumed their work, Sparro came out in a black long sleeve button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants, a white vest with a red tie, a golden necklace with a black ring on it, and his attorney's badge clipped to the vest. "This is definitely suited to the job."

After sorting things out on his new desk he plugged his laptop into the power point on the wall. The laptop started up and he typed in his password. Plugging his mouse into the side, he logged onto the internet router that Phoenix had told him to. After he had done all of this, Athena walked to his desk with some case file's in her arms. "Hey there Sparro!"

"Hello there Athena. What's up?"

"The Boss had some old case files that he wanted you to look at. He said you should look at the kind of cases you'll be taking." Athena handed the files to Sparro who looked at what they contained. "Enjoy!"

"All right. Thanks Athena." Athena went back to work just as Trucy walked in. "Hey Truce. How's it going?"

"All is good! There's an awesome pizza place down the road. Me and Daddy are going to get some lunch and I was wondering if you want to come with us!" Sparro smiled and got up from his chair and walked with Trucy to Mr. Wright's office. Phoenix looked up from the presence of the two.

"What's going? Why are you two in my office?" Sparro looked confused and glanced at Trucy.

"But Truce said…"

"Hey Daddy! Sparro had a great idea that we should all go get Pizza for lunch! Can we please?" Sparro had a look of shock and yelled a very loud;

"W-w-w-WHHAAAAT?! This wasn't my idea! You'd told me you asked already!" Trucy put her hand on her hat and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Whoops." Just then Apollo and Athena ran in through the doorway and tripped each other over they landed into a somewhat tangled ball and Athena's foot was in a rather painful spot for Apollo.

"Apollo! Get your knee out of my face!"

"PLEASE GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF MY CROTCH!" Athena jumped up in surprise to leave Apollo on the floor trying to stop the pain inflicted upon his genitals. "Oh dear God it hurts!"

Sparro helped his comrade off of the floor and looked at Trucy who was giggling at her half-brother's misfortune. Athena then asked what just happened and Phoenix was the one to answer.

"Well, Sparro just offered to buy lunch for all of us." Sparro's face was that of utter disbelief.

"B-but, I-I, Augh… fine… I will get you back for this Wrights…"

And with that the Wright Anything Agency went to have lunch at the local Pizza Parlor courtesy of Sparro's surprisingly wealthy checkbook. After studying the cases Phoenix gave him, Sparro decided to call it in early and get to bed at 7:30 because he was tired from the plane ride. Sitting in bed he looked out of the window and into the night sky. His eyes flashed purple as they reached the moon.

'Where are you Master? My search has brought me back to this world. I've been searching for so long and I'm confident I'll find you. I've been training with my blades and now I've become a Defense Attorney. I know you can hear what I'm thinking. I just wish I could hear what you are thinking. I won't stop searching until I find you… Meta Knight…'

**ERMIGERD! I actually finished this chapter. Yes it is rushed and that is for one reason. I am terrible at Prolouge Chapters. The next Chapter will have a gap from what happened that morning but don't fret. The Prosecution will give you guys (The Jury) a recap on the case. I won't say who it is left but it should be pretty easy to guess. This Prosecutor will be Sparro's rival like everyone else has a rival.**

**Phoenix-Edgeworth**

**Apollo-Gavin**

**Athena-Blackquill**

**Sparro- ?**

**Yes it is someone from the series. I think I've said enough so bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trial Day 1 Former

**Sparro McGraw, Ace Attorney: Law and Order**

**Turnabout XYZ: Trial Day 1 Former**

**Note when something is written like **_this_ **it is Sparro thinking. Enjoy!**

_**AUGUST 25**__**TH**__** 12:55PM  
DISTRICT COURT  
DEFENDANT LOBBY NO.4**_

**Courtroom Lobby theme: watch?v=Pzh9N4Zjnrw&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l **

Sitting in the Defendant Lobby with an ever silent Trucy Wright who was wearing a replacement red cape, top hat and gloves, Sparro McGraw was having thoughts about this case. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! My very first case! And only a day after I joined the agency. I didn't even have time to investigate the crime scene. I had to rush straight to the agency after my match at the Pokemon tournament and get dressed in my work clothes. I feel like I'm going to die from stress. If only I could be doing something stress relieving right now. Too bad I couldn't leave my phone on in the Court House. Wait a minute… would Flappy Bird relieve stress or just pile it on? I'm so stressed I don't know anymore! Phoenix is coming this way… please don't threaten to fire me!_

"Hey there Sparro." Sparro jumped up from the voice and almost dropped the black ring he was holding in his gloved hand. "Someone's jumpy today."

"Please don't fire me!" Phoenix laughed and took a seat next to his new co-worker.

**Edgeworth's theme:  
watch?v=HGe9SvnMzG0**

"That's an unusual response from a new Defense Attorney." _That doesn't sound like Phoenix…_ Looking to his boss Sparro raised an eyebrow. Phoenix shook his head and the two looked to see a rather tall man with a Magenta suit on, a ruffle collar on his shirt and silver hair in a V shape on his glasses bearing head.

"E-Edgeworth?!" Phoenix yelled, attracting Trucy's attention.

Placing a hand to her mouth, she gasped. "Prosecutor Edgeworth?!"

"Hold on a minute! THE Miles Edgeworth?!" The Magenta Prosecutor nodded his head and shook the blonde's out stretched hand. _Why do I have the sudden urge to ask for an autograph?_

"So you're Wright's new Lawyer are you? A pleasure to make your acquaintance?" Edgeworth asked. Figuring that he was asking for his name, Sparro obliged.

"Sparro. Sparro McGraw. It's an honor to meet you. Please don't tell me you're the prosecutor today." Edgeworth laughed at Sparro who was sweating bullets. _Why do I feel so insignificant in this guy's presence?_

"Fortunately for your boss I'm not. I myself could not accept the trial to begin with. I would not be able to prosecute young Trucy." Phoenix was the next to ask a question. A question that would almost crush his hopes of winning.

"So who's the Prosecutor then? Hopefully it's not too hard for Sparro." Edgeworth almost jumped backwards with a look of shock on his usually calm face.

"You're not taking this case?!"

"Trucy demanded that Sparro defend her. Why? Who is it?"

"W-well, most of the other Prosecutors don't like you very much and they did not trust me with the picking of the Prosecution fearing I would pick someone like the Paynes to go up against you. They demanded that a vote take place to decide the Prosecutor for the case and unfortunately the one with the most votes was **her**." Phoenix's jaw dropped and his irises were almost invisible.

"Not **her**! Sparro, we may or may not get whipped in court today."

"Oh thanks Phoenix, very encouraging…" Sparro said while having a very depressed look on his face. Phoenix quickly shook his head from side to side.

"No, I mean it liter-" Suddenly the Baliff spoke up stopping Phoenix mid-sentence.

"The Defendant and her Defense may enter the courtroom." Edgeworth turned to Sparro and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever you do Sparro, do NOT piss the Prosecutor off."

_**AUGUST 25**__**TH**__** 1:00PM  
DISTRICT COURT  
COURTROOM NO.4**_

**Court Begins theme: watch?v=YD1ULJRRKxY&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

As the members of the jury sat down and Trucy sat in the Defendant's chair, Sparro and Phoenix took the Defense bench. The Judge banged his Gavel to silence the chatter.

"The trial of Trucy Wright will now begin. Are the Defense and Prosecution ready?" Sparro nodded his head and put his necklace back on. Grabbing a black pen out of his vest's pocket he touched a button on it and a holographic screen appeared before him. Tapping the screen with the pen, the sound of a bass drum was heard.

"The Defense is ready to drop the bass your honor!"

"I will have no one dropping any sort of guitar in my courtroom." Sparro promptly face planted into the desk. _Really? I have to have a judge like this?_ "What about the prosecution? Where is the Prosecutor?"

Phoenix had an almost relieved look on his face and wiped sweat off of his brow. _Is the Prosecutor really that terrifying boss? _The Judge shook his head and banged his Gavel.

"If the Prosecution is not here, I will take it that they do not have enough evidence to support a case. I am ready to hand down my verdict. I find the Defendant Trucy Wright- OWWW!" The Judge was suddenly struck with a whip that came from the Prosecutor's bench.

"The Prosecution is ready your honor." Standing at the Prosecutor's bench was a young woman with silver hair. The outfit was definitely foreign and a small German accent was heard. _And here comes the great descendant of Hitler himself…_

"Hello there Mr. Phoenix Wright. After the foolishly foolish humiliation you put me through, I decided to go back to Germany and perfect my skills. I have now comeback to this pitiful country to utterly destroy you."

**OBJECTION!**

"Sorry Ms. Idon'tknowyourname but Phoenix isn't the defense for today. Also, are you at all related to Hitler? OWWW!" _Ask a silly question…_ Sparro was promptly whipped in the face after that question and was thoroughly regretting asking it.

"That was possibly the most foolishly foolish question any foolish fool I have foolishly met has ever foolishly asked. As for my name I am the Prosecuting Prodigy Franziska Von karma. If I am correct, which I always am, you are Mr. Phoenix Wright's new Lawyer Sparro McGraw. If he is not defending, then I suppose you are." Doing a quick bow behind her bench Von Karma returned to her speech. "Either way, I will enjoy seeing Mr. Phoenix Wright in tears after I put away his precious daughter!"

*BANG BANG*

"Enough! Prosecutor Von Karma, please give us your opening statement!"

"Of course you honor. This morning a high school student; Pence Steven, was murdered just as he lost to the lead of Defense at the Pokemon X and Y tournament. The murder weapon was a commonly known revolver; a Smith & Wesson model 500 or Magnum-8. Apparently two bullets were fired but only one hit the victim. I have the gun and bullet here.

**Magnum-8 added to the Court Record**

**Actually a Smith and Wesson model 500. The Murder Weapon. Fired twice but only one bullet was found. Trucy's prints are all over the handle. I remember using one of these once. You would have to be an extremely sharp shooter to hit someone from over 20 metres away.**

**.44 Caliber Bullet added to the Court Record**

**A bullet commonly used in Revolvers. The Ballistic markings show it is from the murder weapon.**

Ms. Trucy Wright's fingerprints were all over the handle of the weapon. The bullet was confirmed to be from the Murder Weapon and the second bullet has gone off the radar. Through the evidence and the Witnesses of the crime, I will prove to the court that Ms. Trucy Wright has committed a premeditated murder!"

"ACK!" Sparro yelped from the overwhelming amounts of evidence. _Oh God that's a lot to work against._ Phoenix had a look on his face that showed pure anger.

**OBJECTION!**

Phoenix slammed his hands against the bench and pointed at Von Karma. "Just because Trucy's prints are on the weapon doesn't mean she actually was near the scene of the crime! Trucy went to the bathroom after her loss against the victim and was captured after the victim was shot!"

**OBJECTION!**

"You are a Foolish Fool Mr. Phoenix Wright! I have proof that the Defendant was at the scene of the crime! But first, let me ask you a question. Mr. Phoenix Wright, where is the closest bathroom to the tournament area?"

"It's directly above the tournament area on the second floor. Why do you ask?" Von Karma stretched her whip in a threatening manner and Phoenix started looking worried.

"Because that is exactly where the Pistol was fired! I have the Autopsy report here and it says that the victim was shot in the back of the head from over 10 metres away! The Victim could not have been shot in the back of the head from that distance on the first floor! The only place that he could be shot like that was from the second floor!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sparro and Phoenix shouted out together. The courtroom erupted into conversation and was only silenced by the judge's gavel.

*BANG BANG*

"Could this Autopsy be presented as evidence Ms. Von Karma?

**Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**

**The victim was shot at around 9:30AM by a shot to the back of the head. The distance was over 10M and was not close enough to go through the head.**

This is very decisive evidence but I would like to hear from the witnesses first. Ms. Von Karma?"

"The Prosecution wishes to call the detective in charge of the case to the stand; Detective Skye." _Oh crap. Please don't tell me it's…_

"YOU!" Looking up at the witness stand, Sparro saw a young woman with brown hair, brown eyes, pink glasses on her head and she was currently dressed in lab coat. Picking up a bag of Snackoos, she threw one at Sparro. _Yep, I'm going to die in this courtroom._

"Hi there Ema… please don't kill me. We're kind of in a court of law…" Phoenix looked between the Detective and DJ with a quirked eyebrow.

"Mr. Wright, just to let you know that I'm not testifying against your daughter because I think she did it, but I'm doing it because I HATE that DJ!" Ema promptly chucked another Snackoo at Sparro who ducked under the bench.

"M-Ms Skye, please stop throwing food at the defense. Could you explain to us the situation of the case?" Ema seemed to calm down at that and smiled.

"Of course I can your honor."

**Cross Examination theme 1: watch?v=HmTs0SJOjqo&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

**EMA SKYE  
WITNESS TESTIMONY  
OUTLINE OF THE CASE  
MCGRAW VS VON KARMA**

The Murder happened at around 9:30 this morning after McGraw had beaten the victim in their battle

After losing to the victim, the Defendant went to the second floor's bathroom and came out at 9:25.

As shown in the security video, both the victim and the defendant went to the bathroom at separate times.

Around 5 minutes later, the victim was shot in the back of the head.

Unfortunately Trucy's prints are on the gun so we had no choice but to take her in.

**Stop theme but keep window up.**

"This seems like a pretty solid testimony witness. Is there a need for a cross examination?"

**OBJECTION!**

Sparro slammed his right hand on the table. "Of course there is a need for a cross examination your honor! It is all of our duties to find even the smallest lies in every testimony!"

"O-of course Mr. McGraw. You may cross examine the witness."

**Play theme again.**

**CROSS EXAMINATION  
OUTLINE OF THE CASE  
MCGRAW VS VON KARMA**

The Murder happened at around 9:30 this morning after McGraw had beaten the victim in their battle

**HOLD IT!**

"Is there any proof that I won that battle?"

**OBJECTION!**

"You should know if you won the battle Mr. Sparro McGraw!" _Yeah shut up Ms. Hitler._

After losing to the victim, the Defendant went to the second floor's bathroom and came out at 9:25.

**HOLD IT!**

"Is there a map or something to confirm this?"

**OBJECTION!**

"We just heard from Mr. Phoenix Wright that there was indeed bathrooms on the second floor near the tournament area but if you need help in dropping the subject, I will present a guide map of the mall to the court." The Judge nodded at Von Karma and spoke up.

"The court accept this guide map as evidence."

**Mall Guide Map placed in the Court Record**

**The map shows the two floors of the mall. There are male and female toilets on either side of the tournament set up.**

As shown in the security video, both the victim and the defendant went to the bathroom at separate times.

**HOLD IT!**

"Do you have said tape with you?" Von Karma shook her head at Sparro and held her hand out in a mocking pose.

"I have the tape right here. I know what you are going to ask so I will submit it as evidence." The judge nodded before taking the tape

"The court accepts this tape as evidence."

**Security tape added to the Court Record**

**Taken from security camera unit J9. The tape shows the victim entering the toilets at 9:15AM then exiting at 9:18AM and Trucy entering at 9:20AM then exiting at 9:25AM and seen holding the murder weapon at 9:30AM without her hat, cape and gloves on.**

"There is also a grid showing what area each camera captures. I would like to submit this as well.

**Security Camera Grid added to the Court Record**

**The map that shows which security camera sees what part of the Mall.**

Sparro groaned at the contents of the video but thought of a question. "Ms. Skye, could you explain how these cameras work?"

"…"

"What?" Sparro asked the detective who seemed to be trying to burn a hole through his head with her eyes. Phoenix sighed at the detective's antics.

"I don't think she's talking to you. What did you do to piss her off like that?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Can you please ask her to tell us about the cameras?"

"Ema, could you add how the cameras work into your testimony?"

"Sure thing Mr. Wright!" Ema said with a smile.

The security cameras generally can't see out of their area and rotate slowly. The tape shows both the Defendant and the Victim going into their appropriate bathrooms.

**OBJECTION!**

**(Stop the music.)**

"Ms. Skye… I'm afraid what you just said contradicts the facts." Ema looked surprised and her glasses fell onto her face.

"W-W-WHAT?!"

**OBJECTION!**

Giving Sparro a quick lash with her whip, Ms. Hitler had decided to ruin Sparro's first contradiction. "There is absolutely nothing contradictory with that statement! What is wrong with two people going to the bathroom?"

"Nothing much, unless you happen to be going into the same bathroom." Franziska decided to whip Sparro right between the eyes. "OWW!"

"This is merely more foolish foolery! The Witness testified that they went into separate bathrooms!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Or so we thought… your honor, take a look at this." Sparro flicked a hologram of the Security Camera Grid to the judge. The judge studied the grid but did not know what he was looking for.

"What exactly am I looking for Mr. McGraw?"

"I would like to focus the court's attention on the J9 area. The area of the camera the filmed this tape. Now compare that to the actual guide map of the Mall…" Sparro showed everyone side by side both pieces of evidence in hologram form. Then merging the two pieces together his contradiction was revealed. "There was in fact only one bathroom in this area.

**Pursuit theme: watch?v=JpTQ7fr2yeM&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

THERE WAS ONLY A MALE BATHROOM ON THIS SIDE OF THE MALL!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Franziska visibly flinched at the contradiction. The courtroom erupted into a madhouse and the Judge decided to put stop to this.

*BANG BANG BANG*

"ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER!" Phoenix smiled at Sparro who was beaming proudly at his contradiction.

"Good work Sparro! Your first contradiction and it's a big one!"

**OBJECTION!**

"The witness said the camera rotates. It could have easily seen both bathrooms!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Unfortunately for you, the witness also stated that they can only see in their area! What I want answer to is

WHY WOULD TRUCY GO INTO THE MALE BATHROOM?!"

"GAAAAHHHHHH!"

*courtroom chatting*

*BANG BANG BANG*

"ORDER! ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER IN MY COURT! This is a most troubling question Mr. McGraw. You wouldn't happen to have a theory would you?"

"Yes I do your honor.

**Logic theme: watch?v=CQpdHIaIe-4&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

Considering the facts there is only one conclusion I can draw. Let's go back to after the defendant's match shall we? After losing to the victim, Trucy had to go to the bathroom so she went and left her hat cape and gloves for Mr. Wright, Mr. Justice, Ms. Cykes and myself to look after. While we weren't paying attention, someone came and stole the articles of clothing. When Trucy came back and noticed her accessories missing, she went off to search for them. Noticing someone wearing her clothing on the second floor, she went up to the second floor to go get them back. Just then, BANG! The victim was shot right before her eyes. Not believing what she had just seen, the defendant picked up the gun to make sure she wasn't seeing things."

**OBJECTION!**

"Then why aren't this 'Thief's' prints on the gun?" Von Karma asked and then suddenly realized what she had just asked. _Got you now Hitler the 2__nd__!_

"Because as I have just stated, the Defendant's gloves were stolen! That is why her prints were on the weapon and not the real Murderer's!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

"That's not all though. This also explains why at the end of the security footage, Trucy doesn't have her Hat, Cape and Gloves on!" The Judge looked at Sparro with disbelief in his eyes.

"That is a very impressive theory!"

**OBJECTION!**

"But then where did the Magnum come from Mr. Sparro McGraw?"

**OBJECTION!**

"Well that's easy to see! I think that the gun was placed in the bathroom by someone!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Then show us who this person is!"

**TAKE THAT!**

**(Stop the Music.)**

"There is only one person that could have placed the gun in the bathroom. And that person was the victim himself! Pence Stevens was the one that placed the Magnum in the Bathroom!"

**Sparro's Objection theme: watch?v=cx0zW3MkaA0&list=PLBD5B3B5A08C5B726&index=15**

**OBJECTION!**

"Why would the victim have someone shoot him?! It doesn't make any sense!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Because the victim wasn't planning for the true killer to kill him! There was only one other person who could have been the target and that person is…

**TAKE THAT!**

The only other person on that stage! And that person is myself!"

**OBJECTION!**

Sparro once again got a whip to the face and Von Karma was staring him down like a tiger ready to pounce on its pray. "If you're so sure you can prove it then do so! What proof shows that you were so special?

**TAKE THAT!**

"This little bullet right here."

**OBJECTION!**

"I just want to check I didn't whip you too hard Mr. Sparro McGraw! If you don't remember, that bullet was found in the victim's head!"

"Oh it's not the first bullet I'm worried about. It's the second."

**(Stop the Music.)**

**OBJECTION!**

"That bullet was confirmed missing! Meaning it wasn't found at the crime scene!"

**Suspense theme: watch?v=GydOOvAbNOM&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

"Oh I know that. I just so happen to know where the second bullet is." Sparro got whipped three times before he could actually explain what he was trying to get at. "OWW! OWW! OWW!"

"And where pray tell is this bullet?"

"Inside of my shoulder."

"…" Franziska was silent.

"…" The Judge was silent.

"…" Phoenix was silent.

"…" Ema was silent.

"…" The Jury was silent.

"I'm not kidding. I'm being serious." Franziska whipped him square between the eyes. Or would have if the whip hadn't have been caught by Sparro's hand. Pulling the whip away from the prosecutor, Sparro pulled on it until it had ripped in half.

"W-W-WHAT?!" Phoenix, The Judge and Franziska yelled. Sparro then unbuttoned his vest and the top half of his shirt. Pulling it off of his right shoulder, it revealed some tight bandaging. Ripping the bandaging off, a bullet hole was clearly visible with a .44 caliber bullet protruding from the hole.

"Your honor, I request a short recess so we can have a doctor pull the bullet out and have experts test it for ballistic markings."

"Y-yes of course Mr. McGraw. I will allow a one hour recess so that Mr. McGraw can have the bullet pulled out and tested for ballistic markings. Court is adjourned."

*BANG BANG*

**(Stop the Music.)**

_**AUGUST 25**__**TH**__** 2:50PM  
DISTRICT COURT  
DEFENDANT LOBBY NO.4**_

**Courtroom Lobby theme: watch?v=Pzh9N4Zjnrw&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

"I can't believe… You had the missing bullet in your arm this whole time?!" Phoenix yelled at Sparro who nodded.

"Yeah. I thought I could use it as my trump card today and I was right. The Ambulance will be coming soon."

Trucy who was sitting next to the DJ was sitting with tears in her eyes. "I can't *sniff* believe you would hold a bullet in your arm for several hours just to *sniff* defend me Sparro… Thank you so much…"

Just then Apollo and Athena walked in and sat down with the trio. Sparro looked at Athena as she walked in with tears in her eyes and a blue Widget around her neck. Apollo was busy trying to calm her down. "I can't believe he had a bullet in his shoulder this whole time. It makes me feel like a terrible friend for not noticing…"

"Athena, none of us did and is Sparro treating us badly?"

"No… but-"

"Don't worry about me Athena." The red head turned to Sparro who was smiling with the same smile he always had. One filled with joy and confidence. "I've had much worse than this. I also wanted to ask you a favor."

"Favor?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could go pick up the files I was looking at yesterday from the agency. They should be in the top drawer of my desk." Wiping her eyes, Widget turned green and she smiled a great big smile.

"All right! I'll do my best Sparro!" As Athena ran off, Phoenix smiled at her enthusiasm.

"That is how true co-workers should be." Sparro smiled at his boss's comment just as the ambulance arrived.

**Wow. I am impressed with myself for that. Never have I written something so complex before. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed. And yes, Franziska will be Sparro's rival from now on.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews time! I know the first chap has been up for like 1 day but meh Ima do it anyway.**

**Guest: Sorry what? Sonic OC? AA Mary Sue? EXPLAIN YOURSELF! I DON'T GET IT?!**

**Lawyer guy: Yes it is a weird bunch but there will still be weirder to come. Take Sparro's wound for example. Didn't see that coming did ya?! SURPRISE ATTACK OF WEIRDNESS! :D**

**Yeah that's it and for the guests that reviewed you get a cookie.**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trial Day 1 Latter

**Sparro McGraw, Ace Attorney: Law and Order**

**Turnabout XYZ: Trial Day 1 Latter**

**Quick note,** _this _**is Athena thinking until Sparro is done with his surgery**

_**AUGUST 25**__**TH**__** 4:00PM  
DISTRICT COURT  
COURTROOM NO.4**_

*Bang Bang*

"The Trial of Trucy Wright will now reconvene. Are the defense and prosecution ready?" Whipping her desk, Franziska nodded to the judge.

"The Prosecution stands ready. Although I do not see the defense."

"I believe he is still having surgery performed on his arm. I think it is best we wait for him."

**OBJECTION!**

Slamming the court room doors open, Athena ran into the courtroom with case files in her hands. When the redhead reached the Defense bench, she appeared to be heavily sweating. "*huff* *puff* The… Defense is… still having *wheeze* surgery on his… shoulder. I was asked to… take over... until he… gets back."

"Ms. Cykes, are you sure you are able to function properly for the trial? *CRACK* OWW!" The judge was whipped in the face causing a small amount of blood to get on his beard. "I thought Mr. McGraw had broken your whip!"

"This only my spare. I have brought a very special whip for him." Lifting a steel-spiked leather whip from her behind her bench then putting it back under again. "The prosecution sees what has obviously happened. Sparro McGraw was too scared to come back and face me so he sent his little girlfriend to do his job."

**OBJECTION!**

"I-I'm not his girlfriend!" Although she was telling the truth, her face was now the same color as her hair and Widget was matching that color.

"**Sadly.**" The small robot decided to blurt.

"W-W-WIDGET!" Franziska shook her head at the attorney who was blushing madly.

"This is a court of law, if you can't control yourself I will hold you in contempt." The judge looked at Franziska with disbelief in his eyes.

"M-Ms Von Karma! I am the only one allow-*CRACK*OWW!" Looking at Von Karma, all serious returned to her face.

"You are almost as foolishly foolish as that foolish coward Sparro McGraw!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Sparro's not a coward! If he was a coward, why would he take a bullet to the shoulder to protect his friend?"

**OBJECTION!**

"I don't care if he took a bullet to the shoulder or an arrow to the knee." _Someone's been playing Skyrim…_ "His foolishness will no longer foolishly prolong this foolish trial. I would like to call my witness now." The judge nodded hastily.

"Yes! Please do before someone is whipped to death in here!"

"I would like to call Ms. Penny Dawson to the stand." _Hm. Where have I heard that name before… Oh right! In the files!_ Taking out the files she retrieved for Sparro, she indeed saw a case named name JR-9. _That file might help; I should probably add it to the Court Record._

**JR-9 Case File added to the Court Record**

**An incident that happened 5 years ago. Pence Steven's father; Thomas Steven was one of two prime suspects, the other being Pence's girlfriend Penny Dawson, in the murder case of Dawson's sister. Thomas was convicted and sentenced to Death 2 months after the trial. The key witness was Sparro McGraw and had almost helped prove Dawson guilty.**

**HOLD IT!**

Standing in the doorway was Apollo Justice followed by Ema Skye. "Your honor, we have found new evidence!"

"Mr. Justice?! What new evidence are you talking about?" Apollo showed a note to the judge. It was a blackmail note. Written by the victim. "What is this?! Where did you find it?!"

"While I was with Mr. McGraw in the hospital, Ms. Skye called me on my cell phone telling me that the team at the precinct had found a note in the victim's jacket pocket. Also I would like to assist Ms. Cykes until Mr. Wright and Mr. McGraw get back." The Judge nodded his head and pounded his gavel.

"I will allow Mr. Justice to be the co-counsel for the duration while Mr. McGraw is in the hospital. The Court will also accept the Blackmail note as evidence.

**Blackmail Letter added to the Court Record**

"**Hello there 'darling'. Guess who found out the truth about your little secret? I want to make negotiations so you had better read this. You know that witness who got my dad sent to death row and you almost convicted? I saw him yesterday with Ms. Nobody. You're probably burning up inside from the fact he almost helped get the correct verdict 5 years ago but that's okay. I'll place a weapon and some special clothing in the male bathrooms on floor 2 in Mall La'Grande, when his match against me is finished, nail him straight between the eyes. And remember, if you miss, I'll tell the police your secret.**

** Signed, Pence Steven."**

"So the victim was blackmailing someone? This could become important your honor. But before we dwell on this, the defense wishes to hear the witness testify." Athena said making a note on Widget's holographic screen.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation for the record." Von Karma said in an almost demanding demeanor that made Athena shiver. _Yikes… I can why the boss is scared of her._

Now standing on the stand was a young girl in a yellow shirt, blue jeans, a McDonalds cap on her head, with short brown hair, blue eyes, about 4'11"…

"Ms. Von Karma… When did you get clothing for the defendant to change into and why is Ms. Wright on the witness stand?" The Judge asked clearly confused by the predicament. _Can't say I understand it more than he does…_

"Uh… your honor? Ms. Wright is still in her chair… My name is Penny Dawson and I work at the McDonald's in Mall La'Grande." Apollo looked at the witness trying to catch all of the similarities to his half-sister.

"You bear a striking resemblance to the defendant. Is there any reason why?" Penny just looked at Apollo with a small smile.

"I died my hair recently, I'm naturally a blonde. The others at girls at school said we look alike but I don't think so." _She says it like it's the truth… but in reality she does look like Trucy._

*CRACK*

"OW!" Apollo yelped like a dog as the whip made contact with his face. _EEK! That was so close to me!_

"Enough straying off topic here Mr. Justice. I think Ms. Dawson should begin here testimony. Witness, if you please?"

"Okay!"

**Cross Examination theme 1: watch?v=HmTs0SJOjqo&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

**PENNY DAWSON  
WITNESS TESTIMONY  
THE CHILD OF MAGIC  
CYKES VS. VON KARMA**

I had finished my shift at McDonalds and went to watch the tournament

I had heard of the game Pokémon but didn't see what the fuss was about so I went to watch

When I got there I saw that Blonde Attorney that was in here earlier battling the guy who was shot

The Blonde guy won the battle and straight after the victim was shot in the back of the head

Then soon after, The Attorney was shot in the right shoulder

I looked up at the second floor and saw that girl wearing the same clothes as now with a gun in her hand!

I took a phone from the box that the officials placed the contestant's phones in and snapped a photo.

It was obviously her! You can see her clearly in the photo!

**Stop theme but keep window up.**

"You have a photo of Ms. Wright with the gun in her hand?!" The Judge asked with a shocked expression. Athena, Apollo, Trucy and everyone but Franziska had shocked expressions.

"The Prosecution has the photo and the phone that took it right here and would like to present both items as evidence."

**Crime Photo added to the Court Record**

**A Photo which shows Trucy with the murder weapon in her hand. Taken by Penny Dawson.**

**Mobile Phone added to the Court Record**

**A HTC one X model with a red case. Used by Penny Dawson but not her phone. It looks awfully familiar.**

"The Defense may begin her cross examination."

**Play theme again.**

**CROSS EXAMINATION  
THE CHILD OF MAGIC  
CYKES VS. VON KARMA**

I had finished my shift at McDonalds and went to watch the tournament

I had heard of the game Pokémon but didn't see what the fuss was about so I went to watch

When I got there I saw that Blonde Attorney that was in here earlier battling the guy who was shot

The Blonde guy won the battle and straight after the victim was shot in the back of the head

Then soon after, The Attorney was shot in the right shoulder

I looked up at the second floor and saw that girl wearing the same clothes as now with a gun in her hand!

**Stop theme**

**OBJECTION!**

"Ms. Dawson… You saw that you saw the defendant in the same clothes she has on now?"

"Yep! Definitely that red hat and cape!"

**Pursuit theme: watch?v=JpTQ7fr2yeM&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

"Well I think you've just told us a huge lie!"

Penny jumped and her cap did a 180 on her head. "W-W-WHAT?!"

"In your testimony, you stated that Trucy was 'wearing the same clothes as now' but I think your own photo contradicts the evidence! If we look at the photo we clearly see that this person is wearing a BLUE Hat and Cape! Explain that! *CRACK* OWW!" Von Karma cut Athena off and she did not look at all amused by the contradiction.

"So what if she didn't remember the color of the hat and cape? The Witness was obviously too busy taking the photo she didn't pay attention to the murderer herself!" Athena didn't lose her footing but didn't look quite as confident. _That's true, I didn't remember all of the details about my mother's… No I promised not to think of that._

"I would still like to hear about the actual taking of the photo from the witness. Your Honor! The defense demands new testimony from the Witness!"

"Y-Yes Ms. Cykes! No need to shout. Witness, if you would tell us about the actual shooting of the photo please?" Dawson nodded as she turned her hat back to its original position.

"A-Alright."

**Cross Examination Theme 2: watch?v=LICY7XMIye0&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

**PENNY DAWSON  
WITNESS TESTIMONY  
SNAPPING THE PHOTO  
CYKES VS. VON KARMA**

When the two contestants were shot, I could only stare at their bodies, I couldn't believe what I had just seen

I snapped out of my trance as I heard the second bullet and grabbed a phone in the box next to me

I started the camera app and took a photo just before she turned away

I took the phone to the police and they decided to use it as evidence

**Stop theme but keep window up**

"The Defense may begin their cross examination." _Alright Athena, You got this. Time to show Ms. Von Karma that her Witness is a big fat liar!_

**Play theme again**

**CROSS EXAMINATION  
SNAPPING THE PHOTO  
CYKES VS. VON KARMA**

When the two contestants were shot, I could only stare at their bodies, I couldn't believe what I had just seen

I snapped out of my trance as I heard the second bullet and grabbed a phone in the box next to me

I started the camera app and took a photo just before she turned away

**HOLD IT!**

"So you didn't look at what phone you grabbed?"

"No I didn't… I was just so scared but I had to do the right thing!"

"Aww, the bravery of the youths today… you remind me of my Granddaughter. She always faces any challenge head on!" _Please your honor… don't start crying in pride or I'll have to beat Apollo up in my frustration…_

"I just wanted to know what you did on the phone to get the Camera app working."

"Well, I unlocked the phone as any normal person would do, touch the icon and Snap! Photo Taken!"

Von Karma stretched her whip at Athena in a threatening pose which made her shiver. "I don't see any point in this line of questioning. It is a waste of the courts time!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Your Honor!" Apollo had used his Chords of Steel not only to stop Von Karma but send her jumping 3 feet in the air. "The Defense would like that statement added to the testimony!"

"Huh? What's so special about unlocking- OH! I get it now!" Athena smirked finally catching on to Apollo's train of thought and brought a one way ticket to station 'contradiction'.

"Witness, please add that statement to you testimony."

"Sure your honor!" _This is your chance Athena… give it to her hard!_

I unlocked the phone with the passcode like anyone else and selected the Camera app

**Stop theme**

**OBJECTION!**

"Ms. Dawson… I believe that you have been doing a very bad thing in this court, being a big fat liar!"

**OBJECTION!**

"How dare you accuse the witness as such a thing!" Von Karma looked mad then confused and then shocked, "Wait a minute…"

"Oh I assure you. It's the truth. In fact the phone that was submitted shows this. Ms. Dawson, could you tell us the Passcode for the phone?"

"U-um… It's… ah… oh… I don't know… It's not mine remember-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"As we have already proven, this phone does not belong to the Witness. What I want to know is,

**Athena's Objection theme: watch?v=HmCF8txfZnQ**

WHO DOES THIS PHONE BELONG TO AND WHO REALLY TOOK THAT PHOTO?!"

Penny jumped back in surprise and her hat did a 180, Franziska jumped from behind her bench with a worried look on her face.

"The phone belongs to me." A Voice sounded from the entrance to the courtroom to reveal Sparro standing with bandages around his right shoulder and his abdominal region but that wasn't the thing that was most noticeable. _Oh dear God… He's shirtless. Why does he looks so hot? Wow… did I really just call Sparro hot? We've only known each other for a day!_

"Mr. McGraw, why do you have bandages around your stomach if I may ask?"

"An old wound from a while ago decided to open up. It wasn't pretty and it stings like hell. I was told to leave my shirt off so I wouldn't aggravate it any more than it already has been. Anyway, that is indeed my phone and the passcode is 2303. It was stolen from me just before the trial began." The judge grabbing the phone off of his desk, typed in the 4 numbers and the phone had unlocked.

"It is indeed your phone!

**Sparro's Phone updated in the Court Record**

**My phone. It was stolen just before the trial. It was used to take the Crime Photo**

So I guess that the Witness must have known the passcode somehow. Witness, please testify as to your connection to Mr. McGraw."

"Alright…"

Sparro walked over to the defense stand and appeared to be lost in thought. "I'm just wondering who I should have as co-counsel. You both have a unique talent but I think the Mood-Matrix wins over the Lie Detector Apollo. Mr. Wright is doing something that I'm not quite sure of and he said to choose one of you. Athena, you want to help?"

Athena's smile brightened and Widget turned green. "Of Course! Let's get this over with Sparro!"

**Cross Examination Theme 2: watch?v=LICY7XMIye0&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

**PENNY DAWSON  
WITNESS TESTIMONY  
THE BLONDE ATTORNEY  
MCGRAW VS. VON KARMA**

I remember seeing that Blonde Attorney yesterday at Mall La'Grande while he was signing up for the Tournament

He went on his phone and I saw him enter his Passcode and remembered it

And I saw him again standing up to the victim protecting the Defendant

I also saw him today just before the shooting while he was on stage having his battle

I swear that I didn't know of either of them until yesterday!

**Stop theme**

"I see, so you didn't know either of the two until yesterday is that right?"

"Yes. I swear it's the truth!"

"We'll see about that Ms. Dawson… I hope to reveal the truth in this cross examination."

**Play theme**

**CROSS EXAMINATION  
THE BLONDE ATTORNEY  
MCGRAW VS. VON KARMA**

I remember seeing that Blonde Attorney yesterday at Mall La'Grande while he was signing up for the Tournament

He went on his phone and I saw him enter his Passcode and remembered it

And I saw him again standing up to the victim protecting the Defendant

I also saw him just before the shooting while he was on stage having his battle

I swear that I didn't know of either of them until yesterday!

**OBJECTION!**

_I knew it… It was her… I can still feel the demon inside of her!_

"Ms. Dawson, do you know who I am?"

"Um, Your name was Sparro McGraw or something right?"

"You're right but I don't think that the 'or something' was really necessary. After all, I wouldn't forget the name of someone, who almost sent me to jail!"

"W-W-WHAT?!"

**OBJECTION!**

*CRACK*

"OWW! A STEEL SPIKED WHIP?!"

"I have had it just enough with your useless objections Mr. Sparro McGraw! You had evidence of you being shot, but I doubt you would have any evidence of sending her to jail!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Ms. Von Karma, please SHUT UP!" Everyone in the court jumped at surprise in the statement just made by the DJ.

"Do NOT think I would try to back up my claims without evidence! In fact I have had it up to here with you! If you would please look at these files on the JR-9 case."

"These are files on a case which put the victim's father in jail! No wonder he wanted you to be shot!" The Judge said looking over the files but he stopped at a certain page. "What's this? 'Sparro McGraw almost helped Kristoph Gavin convict Pence Steven's girlfriend Penny Dawson instead of the defendant.' Oh!"

"Exactly your honor. Not only did the Witness know me and the defendant, but I almost put her in Jail instead of her boyfriend's father who was sentenced to death!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Von Karma jumped up and dropped her whip and held a shocked expression on her face.

**HOLD IT!**

"…" The Judge was silent.

"…" Athena was silent.

"…" Sparro was silent.

"…" Franziska was silent.

"Grr…" Penny Dawson was the one who shouted in a booming voice. "Your Honor! I broke up with him ages ago! Let me testify about it!"

"O-Okay. Please testify about your connection to the victim.

**Cross Examination Theme 2: watch?v=LICY7XMIye0&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

**PENNY DAWSON  
WITNESS TESTIMONY  
THE VICTIM  
MCGRAW VS. VON KARMA**

5 Years ago I went out with the victim and that Attorney almost sent me to jail

It was the murder of my older sister Mary and his dad was the one who killed her

After the Trial I was so mad that I broke up with him

I knew it wasn't his fault so we remained friends until well, you know…

**Stop theme**

"I see, so you broke up with the victim after the trial? That doesn't seem bad, at least you remained friends." Athena looked at the witness with a glare and so did Sparro.

"Your Honor! I felt a lot of Discord in the Witnesses voice. I would like to have a quick therapy session!"

*CRACK*

"OWW!" Athena yelped being attacked by Von Karma's whip.

"I assure you that the witness is quite sane. I do not think they need a therapy session."

"I will allow the therapy session Ms. Cykes. But only if Mr. McGraw agrees."

"…I agree your honor."

"Alright! Let's do this!" clicking the side of Widget, a blue screen appeared in front of Athena. Drawing a circle on the screen, a face with a smile winked at Athena. The screen changed to one with 4 different faces on the sides each representing a different emotion. Suddenly the angry one went straight to the middle of the screen and turned purple. The rest of the screen started to fade into purple and the Angry face grew arms and legs. It started going from side to side punching and kicking the ends of the screen.

"**Owie! Owie! Owie!**" Widget yelled in pain as the little face grew horns.

"W-Widget? What's wrong?" Athena asked her little companion. Widget shut itself off to prevent further damage to its insides.

"I'll tell you what happened." Everyone in the court turned to look at Sparro. "The Witness's heart is shaping itself into a demon!"

"A WHAAAT?!" The Judge, Athena and Franziska yelled. Penny looked at Sparro with an angry look.

"You said the same thing in the other trial. Are you insane or something?"

"Oh I assure you that I am quite sane. But your heart is still not in peace. Before this gets worse than it is… Your honor! I would like to have my own therapy session."

"I don't see any point in that. Ms. Cykes analytic psychology didn't work."

Sparro unclipped the necklace around his neck and slid the ring off of the chain. "This isn't analytic psychology your honor. This is an Exorcism."

"A WHAAAAAT?!"

"Athena." Athena looked at her friend with about as much surprise as the Judge had. "Launch up Widget."

"But-"

"Please Athena. For 5 years this Demon has been plaguing my mind. Now I can finally put her heart at rest." Athena looked at her friend as his eyes flashed purple.

"Okay."

"…Thank you. I'll make sure widget isn't hurt." Grabbing a red and white ball from his belt, Sparro clicked the button in the middle and threw it out into the open. What appeared was an orange lawn mower with green electricity flowing around it.

"Rotom!"

"Rotom. Eject." Rotom ejected from the lawn mower it was currently in and returned to its spark plug shaped original form giggling crazily.

"Enter Widget Rotom." The little pokemon hovered to Widget and absorbed into it.

"**Oh! That Tickles!**" Suddenly Widget turned quiet and its face was replaced by Rotom's own. Rotom giggled crazily and opened up the Mood Matrix. The same sequence happened again but instead of turning purple, a toy hammer appeared on the screen and whacked the demon face on the head multiple times. It then went back to the normal Mood Matrix menu with the 4 emotion faces.

"Alright Athena. Rotom will show us all of the contradictions we made against Penny today. We just need to find the contradiction that makes her anger spike and then present the evidence that we presented on that contradiction."

"All right!"

**Mood Matrix theme 1: watch?v=YPB7izLB8LY&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

**PENNY DAWSON  
MOOD MATRIX-D VERSION  
CONTRADICTIONS OF TODAY**

I looked up at the second floor and saw that girl wearing the same clothes as now with a gun in her hand!

_The surprise is there, but that's to be expected._

I unlocked the phone with the passcode like anyone else and selected the Camera app

_There is a bit of anger there but that's probably because I ruined her testimony and made her bring up her past._

I swear that I didn't know of either of them until yesterday!

_There! The anger has tremendously increased! The files, the demon was born from the JR-9 incident!_

**GOT IT!**

"Ms. Dawson. The emotion that your demon was born from was anger. Now when we mention the JR-9 incident, you got extremely angry all of a sudden. How about you let me inside to help you?"

"Grr…" Suddenly Sparro's ring started glowing. He put it on his index finger and his irises turned purple.

"M-Mr. McGraw? Are you all right?"

"Please your honor. Let me do my thing." Taking out the piece of evidence in question, he turned to Penny and glared. "Ms. Dawson. I want you tell me what made you go out with the victim."

"I-I don't have to tell you about my personal life!"

"Actually, I think you do. It could not only help me win this case, but let the victim rest in peace. Now I think you would want that, being his girlfriend and all."

"B-but… how did you know?" _Truth is I didn't… Phoenix… you're rubbing off on me. Need to think of a lie fast!_

"Trust me. I know. I also know why you were still his girlfriend."

"Y-You do?! Please explain Mr. McGraw!" Sparro turned on his own hologram pen and presented the JR-9 case files to the judge. "I… don't get it…"

**Announce the Truth: watch?v=RuuWozX8P5o&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

"It's actually extremely simple. We just need to compare multiple pieces of evidence. First look at the JR-9 incident, The Blackmail letter, My Phone and the Crime Photo. At first they all seem unrelated. Now we just need a little logic to add to the mix. In fact all of the pieces are related indirectly. Evidence number 1 the JR-9 case files, let's try and connect it to all of the other pieces. It is connected to the blackmail letter by the fact that Pence Steven is writing about the JR-9 Incident to his 'Darling.' The Files are also connected to my phone because I also played a key part in the JR-9 case. The Crime photo… this is where everything changes. Everything we knew about the murderer turns upside down. We know it is connected to the JR-9 case because the murderer had to have been someone that the victim could give the weapon to discretely, someone who was the victim's girlfriend, someone who had a secret about the JR-9 case, someone like this person!"

**TAKE THAT!**

"Ms. Dawson! You are the only person who could have committed the crime!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"And I know why you did it. To keep your secret."

"I-I don't have a secret…" The unease in her voice was as thick as the tension in the room but it was also covered in sadness. "I-I don't…"

"You know you do. The evidence points to it. The reason why you stayed with him all of this time was to keep him from finding out the truth. But unfortunately, he did. Even though he knew it was you that framed his dad… he still wanted revenge on me and he was going to use you to do it. He then also thought that he could use you for more things so he tried to blame it on Trucy so he could still blackmail you!" Getting whipped in the face by a certain Prosecutor was not helping Sparro's cause at all. "Why won't you stop!?"

"I don't feel pity in your anger towards my whip but I want to know How can you prove this is indeed Ms. Dawson?" The Judge agreed by nodding his head at the prosecuting prodigy.

"I too would like to know. If you can't prove that this is indeed the Witness, then I will have to hand down my verdict for Ms. Wright." _This is it. The final contradiction._

"Of course your honor. Please look at the crime photo. I would like to focus the courts attention to this area right here!

**TAKE THAT!**

Right here on the killers head. What do you see?"

"I see a strand of Blonde hair? But I didn't know that Ms. Wright had a streak in her hair."

"Exactly your honor. She doesn't. But I know who hear does have a blond streak right now. First I would like the court to remember what the Witness stated when Mr. Justice commented on her likeliness to the Defendant.

I died my hair recently, I'm naturally a blonde."

"You're not saying that-"

"The Witness has a blonde streak? How about the Witness removes her hat?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Penny who was looking at the ground in sadness. The deep depression made even Sparro feel bad. She looked up at Sparro and took off her hat.

**Reminiscence-Wandering heart: watch?v=7Hs1P2eSv0o&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

"You win Sparro…" The court gasped as they saw the distinct blonde streak in Penny's hair. When she looked up there were tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I put you through so much trouble, I'm sorry I shot you and I'm sorry I tried to get your friend convicted. I Confess, I shot my boyfriend and almost killed Sparro. I also murdered my big sister 5 years ago. I also want to say that I was blackmailed to do it! I know I've done some bad things Sparro but I want you to find who caused me so much pain."

"I will."

"…*sniff* Thank you… I'm ready to be taken away your honor."

"Of course. Bailiff, please take the witness into custody."

**Stop Theme**

"I am ready to hand down my Verdict. Does the Prosecution have any objections?"

"…No. I will say that I am content that we have found the Truth."

"Alright then. I hereby pronounce the Defendant Ms. Trucy Wright…

**NOT GUILTY**

*Clap* *Cheer* *Clap*

"Court is now adjourned."

*Bang* *Bang*

_**AUGUST 25**__**TH**__** 5:00PM  
DISTRICT COURT  
COURTROOM NO.4**_

**Won the Case theme: watch?v=KEzxmtjkeAc&list=PLz03h4sXl2_erx72N_Tp2thPhe6rYk5-l**

"That. Was. Amazing!" Trucy and Athena yelled in sync next to Sparro.

"You think so?" Sparro asked with a hand on the back of his head.

"Yes. Yes I do." Phoenix walked behind the trio followed by Apollo. "I've never seen a rookie attorney be that good on his first trial!"

"Aw, thanks Phoenix." Apollo gave Sparro a high five and gave a big smirk.

"I have got to thank you for helping Trucy. I'll admit that I almost gave her a back-hand when she demanded you defend her. But I guess I should have trusted my sister more huh?" Suddenly Trucy bonked him on the head with a toy hammer that appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah you should have Polly!" This act resulted in Apollo running around the lobby with Trucy following him with the hammer.

"I guess I should say good job." The 5 workers of the Wright Anything Agency turned to face Detective Skye who was practically killing Sparro with the intense Death-Glare. "But I don't know if I should waste my breath on you."

"…You sort of are right now."

"Shut up."

"Why should I?"

"I don't like you talking."

"Hey! You two stop it!" Phoenix put himself between the DJ and Detective and they both turned away from each other.

"Whatever. I have to got Mr. Wright. Congrats Trucy!" Ema said as she walked off to her dinged up car.

"Thanks Ema! Daddy, can we go get celebration noodles?" Sparro looked at his friend as if in a hungry state.

"Noodles?" He said looking at Phoenix who laughed at his friends antics.

"Everytime one of us wins a case, we go and get noodles from a noodle stand near the office." Athena was the one to jump up at the mention of noodles.

"Let's go! I'm starving after all that running I did!"

_I think I'm going to like the Wrights._

**Case closed! But there will be an epilouge before Case 2. I thank all of you who read this and the other chapters. Now time for Reviews!**

**Hiromi905: Thanks! I loved the AADD soundtrack and the cornered theme from AJ was the best so that was rightfully proclaimed Sparro's theme. Please make sure to suggest an Please make sure to suggest an music tracks!**

**Wow… Only one review for the last chapter… I really need more reviews. Please?**


End file.
